I'm Bored
by CyberInsanity
Summary: Amy is on the TARDIS and she is bored. Just a short little Amy/Rory story.


A/N: This story idea popped into my head late one night and demanded it be written immediately, so my apologies if it isn't that great. This takes places between the end of 'Day of the moon' and before 'The curse of the black spot'.

Anyway like everyone I would much appreciate any feedback

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any characters or locations in this story

I'm Bored

Amy Pond was bored. How on earth and in all of space could be bored. She was on a spaceship flying through time which had loads of rooms for her to explore and was full of interesting things to discover yet she was bored. Slowly she rose up from the chair where she was sat and after a moment's thought she decided that it would be best to to make her way up to the main control room to find The Doctor, as he would surely be an expert in curing boredom. It took her quite a while to find the place through all of the twisting corridors of the TARDIS and when she eventually arrived in that particular room she found The Doctor standing in front of the television screen. The expression on his face was one of focus and concentration, his brow was furrowed and his eyes were staring intently at the screen, not once did she see him blink. Not one sound came through his lips, which were held tightly in an unmoving line.

After watching him for a few minutes Amy decided that it would be best not to disturb him and she headed off in search of something else to do. At the moment she was just wandering aimlessly around the TARDIS, which to her was not very interesting at all. Normally when she was bored she would have gone to talk to River, the archaeologist was always up for a chat, although they usually ended up being about The Doctor she had her suspicions about why this was but she kept them to herself. Anyway River wasn't here anymore she was back in Stormcage.

Amy carried on wandering, up and down various corridors, no place to go just walking. Her thoughts vague and not at all clear, like a blurry photograph. Although as she walked an annoying little voice in her head kept coming up with the one thought she wanted to avoid. _If you're bored you could always go and talk to Rory. _Amy and Rory weren't on the best of terms at the moment. Amy suspected, well she knew why, it was the whole issue with the pregnancy. It was understandable that he was a bit mad I mean she had told The Doctor before him, well she didn't tell him more like blurted it out suddenly, but that's beside the point.

Why had she told The Doctor first? It was a question she had thought about a lot in the aftermath of events and now she almost got her answer sorted. Well for a start The Doctor was her friend, her best friend she could trust him. Secondly, she panicked. It was a spur of the moment thing, they were both there and the spaceman walked in, the same space man she had seen_ kill_ The Doctor and she panicked. She had seen that spaceman _kill_ and knew it could have possibly _killed_ her, so she had to say just so someone knew and it wasn't a total secret.

Happy with her answer she carried on all thought of Rory left behind until she passed a certain door. She knew behind that certain door was a room and in that room was Rory. She stood motionless and silent out side door, arguing with herself as to whether or not she should go in.

_Go on Amy just go talk to him._

_No he'll bring up that thing again it will just get awkward._

_But maybe it won't?_

_Pfft yeh it will._

_I'm just saying it may not..._

_Well it is Rory, he'll bring it up._

_Oh shut up, you don't know him. _

_Yes I do._

_Yeah how?_

_We __**are**__ both married to him._

_Well. I'm still not going in there._

_So you're just going to carry on wandering and being bored? Good idea Mrs Pond..._

In the end her boredom won and she flung the door open. Rory was sat on a sofa reading an old and well worm book, he looked up when she entered the room, any shock on his face was well hidden. However he couldn't hide his surprise when she ran over to him and threw her arm around his neck grabbing him tightly. His slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, his head resting on her shoulder with strands of her long red hair lightly brushing against his face.

They sat like that for a little while not saying anything just holding each other.

It was her who pulled away. She sat upright on the sofa and looked at Rory. After doing nothing for a little while longer Rory slowly turned around to place his book on the table behind him. However as soon as he turned away he felt a hand on his cheek, this hand turned his face so he was back looking at Amy. He sighed, letting the book slip through his fingers and on to the wooden floors, and looked up to meet her eyes.

"Amy what do you want?" He asked his voice sounding more impatient and frustrated than he would have liked.

"Oh you know just to talk."

"About what?"

"Anything. Just anything."

He smiled and she smiled back. Then they sat there curled up on the sofa, talking about this and that and everything in between for hours and hours, until The Doctor had to come looking for them as he wondered what they were up to. But when he opened the door and saw them curled up and talking he quietly shut the door and let them carry on. So for even longer they sat there and talked, just enjoying each other's company and somewhere in the midst of all the meaningless conversation Amy found that she wasn't bored any more.


End file.
